A great many products are packaged today for display purposes. The packages which contain these products must not only provide a pleasing display to the sight but also must protect the product contained therein. Most of the packages contain the product completely enclosed therein and, in such case, the product is not visible to the eye and the package must contain a picture or have an appropriate display printed thereon in order for the product to be recognized. If the product is contained in a small bottle or jar, such bottles or jars are usually contained within a larger package which holds a number of the bottles or jars thus, again, making access and visibility to the public difficult. If the bottle or jar or similar container is packaged individually in such a way that it is visible to the naked eye, the packages become quite complex because the container must be secured about both the base and the top thereof which leaving the center portion uncovered to allow maximum visibility to the buying public. As stated earlier, such packages are complex and difficult to make and in the past have consisted of a number of separate panels glued or otherwise fastened to each other to make a unitary package.